The Gundam of Oz: A Musical
by Mayonaka Hato
Summary: Heero goes on a mission and blacks out. How will he react when he wakes up in Oz surrounded by munchkins? (A parody of the Wizard of Oz and Gundam Wing)
1. Prologue

****

The Gundam of OZ: A Musical

Hey everybody! This is my first fan fic ever! I really hope you like it! J 

Warnings: As the story goes on the language will get slightly worse. (Thus the reason for the PG 13 rating.) There will be some Relena bashing and some 3x4 later on. Some Heero OOCness is also quite possible. Oh and this story will make a lot more sense to you and most likely be more enjoyable the more familiar you are with the wizard of oz. Especially with the tunes to the songs. ;) Now sit back relax and enjoy! 

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or The Wizard of Oz

****

Bold = emphasis

__

Italics = thoughts

* = the beginning and end of a song

****

Prologue

Heero sighed ruefully as he closed his beloved laptop. "Another mission early tomorrow." _It seemed like Dr. J was hitting them with everything all of a sudden. After all, they had just gotten back to the safe house not even an hour ago_. He leaned over slightly to massage his throbbing temples when the door shot open with such an earsplitting bang that without even thinking Heero reached for his gun.

"Hey ya Heero what cha…..PUT THAT THING **DOWN** WILL YA! Duo shrieked as his nose was pressed firmly into the tip of the gun.

"Hn" Heero grunted as he lowered his gun back into his desk drawer. "Baka, you should know better," he replied monotonously.

"Yeah yeah, 'Omae o korosu' and all that" Dou sighed as he made his way over to Heero's bed and plopped himself down on the not-so-comfy mattress. "What's got you so uptight anyway? I've burst in on you before and that's the first time you've ever shoved a gun in my face."

"We have another mission tomorrow...all of us"

"ARG! Don't we ever get a break?!" Duo threw his arms up dramatically and fell back onto the bed only to shoot back up again as his skull came in contact with the headboard. 

Heero snorted.

"Sheesh Heero, even your **bed** is out to get me tonight!" Duo rubbed the back of his head furiously as he turned on the pillow that was now innocently lying just slightly to the right of where it should have been.

"And YOU," he said accusingly. "Even you and all your fluffy goodness has turned on me! What is the world coming to when a man can't count on his own pillow to break his fall?!"

"Duo," Heero responded bluntly, "That's not your pillow."

"So? It could be. You never know. Maybe I snuck into your room earlier and switched them." Duo said casually.

Heero rounded on him, his anger flaring at the thought of his privacy being invaded. "You better not have been poking around in my room."

"Chill Hee-man, I haven't been anywhere NEAR your room today. I was just trying to prove my point."

Point proving or not Duo was starting to get on his nerves. His headache had only increased with the mindless chatter of his ever-so-hyper friend. He began to rub his temples again without really thinking about it.

"You know what you need Heero?" Duo stood and looked at him thoughtfully. "A night of relaxation."

Heero cocked an eyebrow slightly, wondering if he could call anything that involved Duo relaxing.

"How about a movie? A good old American classic!" Duo grinned.

"Exactly what movie did you have in mind?" As soon as the words left his mouth Heero regretted them. Now that he had shown some mild interest he knew that there was no way Duo would let him get out of it.

"Well………"

Duo's grin became steadily wider as he got that look in his eyes which told Heero that this most likely would not be a movie he would ever willingly choose to see.

"I was thinking along the lines of a musical…"

Heero groaned inwardly. **_A musical_**? Weren't those the shows where people sang and danced sporadically for no apparent reason? It all seemed kind of random to him. Why sing something when saying it had the same effect? Ah well… He then decided that he should probably start listening to Duo again. He wanted to know just what torture he was about to be subjected to.

"…and well it was a very popular movie…..and……..I mean you have to see it. It's really good…"

Heero was growing impatient. "Duo, what is the movie already?" He with a little more edge than he had intended. Duo was actually looking a bit nervous now. _Great, now it'll be even longer till he replies._

"Uhh….it'sTheWizardofOZwillyouwatchitwithme?" Duo looked up at him with a pleading puppy dog-eyed expression. 

Heero thought for a second trying to recall if he'd ever heard the name before. But as far as he could figure he hadn't. Not that it mattered. He had to watch the movie now or Duo would never let him hear the end of it.

"Hn." Heero nodded slightly.

"Really Heero?" Duo asked incredulously. "You're gonna watch it with me?"

Suddenly an idea hit Heero. "On one condition."

Duo's smile faltered a bit. "And what would that be?"

"You get the others to watch it with us." Heero's mouth twitched slightly at how pale Duo's face went. 

"You mean I…I have to convince Wu-man to do this too?" He looked pleadingly at the ceiling and muttered, "Somebody just kill me now!"

"That can be arranged." Heero added bluntly. Duo was up and running in a matter of moments.

"Oh NO nonononononooooo! That's okay I think I'll be able to manage!"

Heero sighed and flopped down onto his bed. _Hmmm….this should buy me some time. How long till WuFei has Duo running for his life? 10…9….8….7….6….5….4….3….2….._

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! I PROMISE IT'S A GOOD MOVIE WUFFERS!"

__

…1

"MAXWELL! HOW MANY TIMES MUST I TELL YOU, IT'S WUFEI!"

Heero shifted his weight a bit so his head rested on his pillow. It would be a while before Duo would be able to talk WuFei into a movie, let alone a musical. So he might as well take this time to get rid of his headache and prepare himself for what the rest of the night had in store.

Well, that's all for now folks! PLEASE REVIEW! * uses Duo's pleading puppy dog face * I really wanna know what you guys think…

Duo: HEY! You just stole my face!

Mayonaka: Uhhhh… * sweat drops* sry guys gotta run! * dashes out of the room with Duo hot on her tail* Rrreeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeevvviiiieeeeeeeew!!!!

Duo: * from a distance* GIVE IT BACK!

Mayonaka: MUA HA HA HA!!! NEVER!!!!


	2. Chapter 1

Aaaaaand here's the next chapter already! Hehe… See I typed up a good deal of the beginning of the story all at once and they really flow better when read one right after the other. Or at least I think so. J I will have to apologize for the uh…kinda big difference in the next few chapters' lengths. They should become more consistent as the story goes along. (I hope) 

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or The Wizard of Oz. 

**Bold** = emphasis

__

Italics = thoughts

* = the beginning and end of a song

****

The Gundam of Oz: A Musical

****

Chapter 1

2 Hours and 7 near death experiences later Duo had finally convinced WuFei to sit through the whole thing. Though it was only by promising to be WuFei's dirty laundry slave for the rest of the month that he managed it.

"Alright people gather round!" Duo called loudly in his "mock announcer" voice.

"Duo there's really no need to shout we're all right here." Quatre said kindly as he could and then glanced around the room to prove his point. All five pilots were indeed present and had already situated themselves on the sparse furniture. WuFei was sitting on the floor with his back to the couch muttering something that sounded like "Injustice!" and "singing onnas… ," Trowa was to the far left of the couch with Quatre right beside him and Heero on the far right.

"Oh….uh yeah I see that." Duo himself sat down in the lay-z-boy recliner that was off to the right of the couch and picked up the remote. Now looking slightly dejected at having his bubble burst.

"Can we get on with the film already?" WuFei asked as he shot his best glare at Duo. "The sooner we begin the sooner we can go to bed and prepare for the mission tomorrow."

"Just hold your horses Wuffles I'm working on it…" Duo replied as he struggled with the remote.

WuFei snorted. "It's WUFEI! And I don't have any horses Maxwell so how could I possibly hold onto them?"

Duo just rolled his eyes at him not feeling like explaining the meaning of the commonly used American expression. He focused instead on the real antagonist of the situation, this stupid remote that didn't seem to want to cooperate with him. "Damn guys we don't watch nearly enough movies! We've had this TV forever and we never took the time to learn what all these buttons mean!" Duo whined as he randomly pushed a green button that only succeeded in turning the sound off.

"Here, let me try." Heero grabbed the offending remote and with the push of two buttons had the show up and running. He smirked slightly at the stunned look on Duo's face, which vanished as soon as it had come and quickly changed into a look that said "I-knew-how-to-do-it-I-was-only-testing-you."

Quatre got up quickly, switched off the lights and settled in comfortably, once again, next to Trowa. Heero's eyes drooped ever so slightly as he watched the cinnamon haired pilot snake his arm around the smaller blonde boy and rest his head lightly on top of Quatre's. 

The next few hours became somewhat of a blur to Heero. He wasn't exactly asleep but it's safe to say that he wasn't fully awake either. He vaguely remembered hearing scattered comments like Duo saying, "Oh guys look this is my favorite part!" or "the scarecrow is the best isn't he?" He could also remember Wufei saying something about 'stupid onnas on flying sticks' and 'cursed red shoes.' That first one he was actually curious about. _What kinds of people make movies about girls on sticks?_ Though he was intrigued it wasn't enough to rouse him from his semi-conscious state. Then slowly he came to realize that a hand was waving in front of his face. And that that hand was attached to an arm. And that that arm belonged to a pissed looking Duo. _The movie must have ended, _he thought groggily._ Time to get some real sleep before we head out in the morning._ Then Duo's voice suddenly cut into Heero's thoughts.

"maybe….but I don't think he even watched it!"

Realizing that he, Heero, was the **he** Duo was referring to he decided to speak up. "Of course I watched it."

Duo jumped surprised that Heero was now seemingly back with the world of the living. "Alright" he retorted looking skeptical. "If you watched it what were the color of Dorothy's shoes?"

"Red." Heero answered remembering the earlier grumblings of WuFei. He hadn't known if that was the right answer but by the astonished look on Duo's face he knew he hadn't gotten it wrong. _I'll have to remember to thank WuFei for that later. _He got up from the couch, stretched, and then walked silently upstairs listening to the fading sounds of a stuttering and utterly bewildered Duo who was still trying to figure out how he knew the answer. He was saying something about cheating. 

Heero smirked again as he closed his bedroom door. Now that's a first, for once in his life Duo was actually right.

The next chapter should be up really soon! But only if I get a couple more reviews ;) hehe… PLEASE REVIEW!!!! 


	3. Chapter 2

For those of you who are reviewing THANK YOU SO MUCH! Keep it up and let me know if you see anything that doesn't make sense or that I should change! lyl! Now on with the show!

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or The Wizard of Oz.

****

The Gundam of Oz: A Musical

Chapter 2

"BEEP!"

__

Ugh. Is that my alarm clock already?

"BEEP!"

__

That doesn't sound like my alarm clock…but it must be. 

"BEEP!"

__

Maybe it only sounds different because I'm still so tired.

"BEEP!"

__

Man that's annoying. Better shut it off.

Heero blindly flung his hand out to push the button but instead of coming in contact with plastic he hit something kinda squishy yet firm. And though that something was now howling in pain, the beeping had finally stopped. Heero leaned over the side of his bed and looked down at the floor to see if his suspicions were correct. They were.

"Duo, what the hell do you think you are doing?" He Death Glared Duo's now severely bruised face.

"Calm down Heero! No need to shit a brick I'm only trying to help!" Duo looked sincere enough as he said this but that still didn't help quell Heero's anger.

"Help me **how** exactly?" _He had better have a good reason for being in here like this or I'll kill him._

"Well ya see I know how tired you were last night…" He began to fidget with the end of his braid, something he usually did when he was nervous or uncomfortable_. But why would he be nervous? He looks like he thinks I'm going to hit him again or something. Oh shit, I must still be glaring. _Heero returned his face to neutral as he listened to the rest of Duo's explanation. 

"…and that you're always the first one up in the morning…and well to be truthful none of us want a half-awake sleep deprived Heero on our hands so I …uh **we** decided to let you sleep in. I came up here about an hour ago and turned off your alarm clock but then I realized I didn't know how to reset it. So uh….I just waited and "beeped" for it." He grinned sheepishly. "Sorry if I did a bad job."

"Hn." Heero quickly got up from the bed and made his way downstairs to see if anyone had bothered to make breakfast yet.

What Heero's ears barely heard and his mind didn't register was Duo's last melancholy comment as Heero stalked out of the room.

"….I only want to be your friend Heero. Why won't you let me?"

As Heero arrived downstairs the smell of bacon and pancakes nearly made his mouth water. He hadn't eaten anything last night and now it was becoming obvious to him how hungry he really was.

"Good morning Heero" Quatre quipped cheerfully as he flipped a quickly browning pancake onto its opposite side. "Did you sleep well?"

"Hn." For some reason Heero wasn't in the mood for talking. He grabbed a plate and sat down across from Wufei, who was reading the newspaper, and to the left of Trowa who was silently sipping his coffee. Heero was just beginning to enjoy the quiet when Duo came bounding down the stairs.

"Goooooooooood mornin' me lovelies" He crowed in what Heero supposed was meant to be an Irish accent but came off as a mix of Scottish and Australian instead. 

Quatre giggled a little. "Good morning to you too Duo! Go ahead and pull up a chair the food's almost ready."

Duo grabbed onto a chair and swung it around so that he was sitting on it backwards. "Don't mind if I do, laddie. Don't mind if I do."

"Maxwell," WuFei set down his paper calmly and turned his attention to Duo. "Just what type of accent are you attempting?"

"Why I thought it was obvious. I'm going for the ever lucky Irish me boy!"

WuFei winced. "Duo I've heard an Irish accent before and that junk coming out of your mouth is nothing of the sort. Now shut up and let us eat in peace because I refuse to let you butcher a language this badly until you at least know more about it."

Duo slumped down in his chair and stuck his tongue out at WuFei who had now resumed reading his paper.

Quatre walked back over to the table and placed the freshly made food in the middle. "Here you go guys. Eat up!"

As Heero took his fork and stabbed a piece of bacon he just couldn't shake the feeling that today wasn't going to be a very good day. Not a good day at all…

~~~~~~~~~~ *Later That Day in Their Gundams* ~~~~~~~~~~~

02- "So wait uh…what am I supposed to do again?"

05- "Baka! He's already gone over it twice!"

02- "But I wasn't paying attention before…"

04- "It's just standard procedure 02, we're not recovering anything. Just destroying."

02- "Ah that's right! Thanks Q!"

04- "Anytime"

03- "Does anyone besides myself find the lack of retaliation odd?"

04- "I agree they're just letting us walk tight up to them. But what can we do?" 

05- "We'll just have to wait."

…………………….*crickets chirping*

02- "This silence is starting to creep me out guys…I" Heero cut him off. 

01- "Get ready…." It was now 9:00. Time to commence action. Heero watched and waited for the opportune moment for them to reveal themselves but it never came. There was no one around for them to hide from. He finally just gave up.

01- "Alright move out"

03- "Copy that"

04- "Roger"

05- "Acknowledged"

02- "Gotcha loud and clear Hee-man"

01- "Stay in formation unless breaking is unavoidable. There shouldn't be much resistance." _From the stats Dr. J sent me it seemed like this base had been abandoned long ago. But how can that be? Why would he send all five of us on a mission with nothing to fight? This has to be a trap…there's no other way to explain it._

02- "Uh, Heero?"

01- "What?!" Heero snapped. He was trying to figure things out before they all ended up getting killed. Duo had better have something important to tell him.

02- "**BEHIND YOU!**"

Heero whirled around just in time to see a huge blast of light shoot right towards him. But there was nothing he could do. It was coming too fast. He braced himself for impact but before he was even aware of the blast hitting him he was thrown forward into the dashboard. Then everything went black….

OoOoO…a cliffy! I'm sooo evil :) * dances around in circles singing* review review review and I'll put up something new! (hehe yeah bad rhyme I know..) In the next chappie things start to get a bit weirder but please keep going with the story because the farther into Oz Heero gets…the funnier things become. (And for those of you waiting for the songs…chapter 4 should definitely have one!)


	4. Chapter 3

Thanx for the reviews guys! They're really the only things that are keeping me going. I've got most of the story planned out already but after this really short chapter (sorry about that btw, this just seemed like the only good place for a cut off) the rest of the chapters should be much bigger. It's going to be really hard to keep up with once AP English gets going but as long as there is at least one person interested in it I'll do my best to keep it up. Thank you again! And if you have any suggestions, corrections, or anything else that u think might help the story along please let me know! Thanx!!!!! sooooooo…without further ado here is the really short chapter!

****

Chapter 3

Pain…

Throbbing…

Falling…

He was falling…

Slowly Heero pried his eyes open. He was still inside his Gundam for all he could tell. It was so dark. _The mission was in the morning how could it be dark now? Have I been out of it all day?_ But before he could even attempt to answer his question he remembered something. He was still falling, albeit slowly but he was definitely falling. He reached out and grabbed the controls. Nothing responded. "Damn!" 

"HAHAHAHA!"

Heero jumped completely startled by the laughter. "What the hell was that?"

"EEEEEHEHEHEHEHEEEE!"

There it was again. Heero squinted at his monitor trying to make out whatever it was that was laughing. At first it just looked like a big gray blob. But as he continued to fall the picture became clearer and clearer, until the perfectly formed face of Relena was staring back at him.

"RELENA, WHAT IN THE WORLD DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING?! GET OFF THIS COM LINK **RIGHT NOW!** "

"HEEE HEEE HEEE HEEEEEEEEEE!" Relena only cackled in response. It was then that Heero realized just what the girl was sitting on. _A broomstick? _At the exact moment Heero thought that, Relena lashed out at him taking her broomstick and swinging it with all she had. He waited…waited?… _for what?_ He wondered_. What kind of damage would a broomstick inflict on a Gundam?_ _I always though that girl wasn't mentally stable. _Heero judged by the fact that nothing had happened that she had missed. She was just sitting there, on her broomstick again staring at him and still laughing. He was about to open his mouth and saying something when, just as suddenly as she had appeared, the image was gone.

"RELENA!" Heero screamed at the top of his lungs. He had no idea what was going on and he needed someone to either help him or explain and if **Relena** was the only one here to do it, then so be it. He would shout her name, but there was no way in hell that he would enjoy it. Just as he was about to scream again he slammed into something solid. The Gundam had stopped. _I guess I landed somewhere but I still can't see anything so there's no way to tell. I could be in enemy territory. _He reached for the self-destruct button. _ Better hold onto this, just in case. Wait, no that won't work, I haven't got any power. Ah well, guess I don't have much of a choice now. I can't live in here. _As Heero went to stand up his head started to throb again. _Aw man, guess that Relena bit took my mind off the pain. I'll have to have to check it out as soon as I get some light around here. _He stood up a bit slower this time so he wouldn't jar his head too much. "There we go," he sighed. _Now I just have to get this door open. _Oddly enough the door popped open the moment he laid his hand on it. He hadn't turned the latch. _Hmmmm…well it's nothing to be worried about I guess. Compared to a deranged Relena on a stick this is nothing. _Heero placed both of his hands on the door and lifted it the rest of the way up. The light was so bright outside that he was temporarily blinded. But the moment his eyes began to register what was in front of him, he could hardly believe it was real. 

"Wing," he said quietly. "I have a feeling we're not in outer space anymore…"

Yeah yeah that line is so cliché I know…but it's a classic. U gotta at least have a few of them in there. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!

And for those of you who have already:

Violet Yuy-Maxwell- I do plan on keeping some seriousness in it if possible because despite the fact it's supposed to be a funny, completely random dream for Heero I also want him to get something out of it. (As Dorothy does in the original.) This at least is my intention but I have no idea how capable I am as an author so please let me know if u don't feel that coming across at times. (It might not be there a lot at first but as the dream goes on it should become more apparent.) I'm totally new at this and sometimes the ideas don't always come out like I had hoped once I get typin. Thanx for the review!

Karasu yami- haha the songs are coming up I promise!!! The next chap will have one. I only hope everyone else likes them as much as you do… luv ya babe!!!!

And to the rest of you thank you so much for your input! I hope that u enjoy reading this story as much as I'm enjoying writing it!!!


End file.
